Mew's DNA
by NebStorm
Summary: A Scientist Under Team Rocket has designed a DNA Fusion device using DNA from Mew and other Pokemon his daughter has come across in her travels. His daughter Vivi is obsessed with finding something known as the perfect bond. These two antagonists plus Team Rocket will be formitable for whatever trainer decides to stand in their way.
1. Chapter o Intro

**I do not own Pokemon.**

**I decided with ash being all the way in another region it's time for other trainers to take his place in foiling Team Rocket's plans.**

**This story is based on a Biotechnology Expert of Team Rocket that will do what ever it takes to make Team Rocket the number one crime syndicate, his daughter who is a Pokemon Researcher that is studying the perfect bond, and of course Trainers who's journeys take unexpected turns. Please Review and ask questions so I can answer them in up coming stories.**

Pokémon Mew's DNA

Intro

"Sir we have gathered that Dr. Thorsten has successfully created another clone of Mew," A man wearing a Team Rocket shirt informed. The Team Rocket Boss smiled and took a sip of his wine. "That would make five of them then," the boss replied. "With his research on creating Pokémon and his daughter's research on the Perfect Bond, I will not lose control ever again. The boss let out a horrific laugh causing his minion to bow and exit the room in fear. "Are these copies any good compared to Mewtwo though," the boss asked himself. "They are not full blooded Mews; they consist of other Pokémon's DNA. Dr. Thorsten didn't just want to make his own Pokémon; he wanted to design it in order to make the perfect weapon for our organization. A part of me is curious about his experiments and says I should trust him, but another part of me is scared of another failure…."


	2. Chapter 1 The Escape

**My First Chapter, I hope you enjoy it, despite it being short.  
**

**I do not own Pokemon obviously**

**Review to your heart's content whether good or bad  
**

"Sir, Mew E, Mew D, and, Mew B has escaped," a scientist panicked. "What, Mew C is staying put though," Dr. Thorsten shouted. "Yes sir, he has no intention of escaping," the scientist replied. "Good, send my five elites after them immediately." "Sir, you only have four Elites, one of them left with your daughter on her journey," the scientist reminded. "What, I didn't ask him to do that," Dr. Thorsten shouted. "Yes sir, but the Boss approved of it," the scientist replied. "Fine then, send my four Elites after them and send word to the boss," Dr. Thorsten. "You really want to tell him this sir," the scientist responded as if the doctor was crazy. "Trust me, it would be even more dangerous trying to keep this a secret from him," Dr. Thorsten shouted. Dr. Thorsten felt a chill go down his spine as the room became dark. _"You tried to keep me prisoner… not wise," _a cold voice spoke. "Mew D, what do you think your doi-…..

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So they escaped then," the boss whispered to himself. A smile crept on his face as he held his wine glass. "I expected this anyways, after all that hard work you're just like a younger version of me Doctor" the boss laughed. "No matter, the disturbance that they will cause shall lead him out of hiding and we can battle our wills once more and prove who is superior," the boss announced before letting out his evil laughter.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Doctor, are you OK," a woman asked. "Lilian, I'm glad one of you made it," Dr. Thorsten replied. "I need you to capture them right away. "Of course doctor, but I may require some big assistance if you know what I mean," she giggled. "You don't mean you want to barrow one of my precious projects," Dr. Thorsten yelled. "Well, I can't help but wonder of my charizard will even put up a fight to these creatures," she giggled once more. "Fine I'll let you barrow my clone version of Moltres," Dr. Thorsten sighed. "But if you fail me, I will personally ask the boss to strip you of your rank," he yelled. "Whatever Doc," she yawned as she left the room. "That brat, who does she think she is," Dr. Thorsten grumbled.


	3. Chapter 2 The Elites of the Doc

**I do not own Pokemon**

**My second chapter will tell you more about these Mew's, If you guy's have Idea's or questions review Please. If something seems off Review please. I basically just want reviews and Opinions and possibly followers, because I want to continue this story each week and I need your support through Ideas and a simple good job to keep me going. This is Neb-Storm saying enjoy the fanfiction.**

Chapter 2

"I have to get out of here, these humans are too vicious," Mew B cried. The other two Mew's were two big to fit through the vents, but Mew B was created off of two little Pokémon. "Oh no, a smoke screen," Mew B coughed. "Fine, if I can't get out with stealth, I'll have to get violent like the other two." "ELECTRO BALL," Mew B screamed. A ball of lightning created an exit for Mew B above him. "Ahh," Mew B screamed in pain. Mew B was powerful with electoral attacks, but like a pichu it takes damage from its own attacks. "Freedom," Mew B cried as it floated away weekly. "What kind of horrible monsters would create a Pokémon that hurts itself," Mew B cried. "You weren't leaving without saying goodbye were you," a man shouted. Mew B turned its head back and saw a member of team rocket with a Feraligator charging toward it. Mew B tried to float away as fat as it could. "Use Hydro Pump," the man yelled. The Feraligator blasted Mew B out of the sky forcing him to fall somewhere in the forest. Mew B lay on the forest floor now too weak to move and saw human legs approach it. "It's over now," Mew B cried to itself. "Don't worry I'll get you to a Pokémon center," the human cried as she picked him up. "A what," Mew B coughed.

"What did you do Bobby," Lilian yelled. "Wow that was a powerful shot," Bobby laughed. "I can get away now, because of you," Lilian yelled. "You sure do yell a lot," Bobby replied while picking the inside of his ear. "I can't believe you're Elite," Lilian yelled once again. "Feeling's mutual," Bobby replied. "Whatever, I got the right means of capturing the Mew's anyway," she laughed. "Lost faith in your own Pokémon's abilities," responded the other Elite. "No, but it wouldn't hurt to keep a legend just in case," replied Lilian simply. "You're probably right," he admitted. "I know what Mew C is, but what are the others," Bobby asked. "Mew D is the Dark Mew created off of Darkrai and Mew. Mew B is a test subject to see if we can get a mew to evolve like what we did for test subject A, an Abra and Mew put together, but Mew's DNA was dominant on that project.

Mew B is Pichu combined with Mew, in order to survive it will have to learn to evolve. Mew E like Mew C is a fire type Mew. A feather of Reshiram with a hair of Mew two create the Fire Angel. A hair of Blazekin and a hair of Mew created the Fire Knight Mew C." "I already knew about Mew C," Bobby reminded. "Sorry, I was kind of telling myself that also. It's just so amazing what the Doc and the Boss are capable of." "I hear that," Bobby grinned. "Now let's find those Mews," Bobby suggested. "Let's," Replied Lilian. The two of them decided to follow where Mew B landed.

"So I'll chase after Mew D and you chase after Mew E k," a man suggested. The woman with him shrugged. "That's fine with me Alec," she replied. "Tanya, don't make the mistake of underestimating that creature have it," Alec commanded. "I don't need your leadership, I'm now your rank," Tanya replied. "Go Pidgeot," Tanya threw her pokeball. "Go Skarmory," Alec threw his Pokeball and they both separated flying after the Mews.


	4. Chapter 3 the Mew's day

**Neb: I Was Surprised myself when I wrote this... Please Review and tell me if I made a good move or not.**

**Neb: I Do Not and I mean not own Pokemon in any way.**

Chapter 3

"Where am I? It feels so soft and cozy, I don't feel pain anymore." Mew B opened its eyes and saw it was lying on a pillow in the middle of some sort of tank. Mew B looked up and saw a clefairy, a pink haired woman, and a small girl in a yellow skirt hovering over it. "Stay away from me," Mew B shouted. "It's awake," the girl cried happily. "It was a good thing you brought it hear," The Pink haired woman smiled. "What are they talking about, can't you understand me," Mew B shouted. "What kind of Pokémon is it," asked the girl? "I've never seen anything like it," replied Nurse Joy. "I'm a Mew, I think," Mew B replied, but earned no response. "It's this case, they can't hear me through it," Mew B deduced. "ELECTROBALL," Shouted Mew B and it shot another Electro ball. Mew B became injured again and fell on the pillow. "Nurse Joy, its hurt again," the girl cried. "Oh my," was all nurse Joy could say before turning the machine back on. "What is going on," Mew B cried.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No, I can't shake her off my tail," Mew E shouted with anger. _"Don't pursue me human or else,"_ Mew B communicated with its telepathy. "Go weezing, go aerodactyl," Tanya threw her pokeballs. "I won't be intimidated by you, I am Elite," Tanya yelled. Weezing use smog, then aerodactyl will use aerial ace," Tanya commanded. Weezing shot smog at Mew E blinding it an aerodactyl charged into it. Mew E recovered quickly and shot a flame thrower at them. They both dodged it and continued following him. "I need to KO all three of them," Mew E thought. "INFINATE BURN," Mew E yelled. "What move is that," Tanya yelled as she was forced to fall to the ground with her Pokémon. "I did warn her," Mew E laughed. "I think that cave there will be a nice place to rest for now," Mew E decided before it flew into a cave.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Pathetic, you thought you could win by your lonesome and look what happened,"_ Mew D grinned. Alec grunted and then pulled out two Pokeballs and returned his snorlax and his raichu. "My party still has four left," Alec responded. "Venasaur, hitmonlee, Persian, and Blastoise take him out together," Alec yelled. _"Fall together,"_ Mew D replied. The four of them felt drowsy all of a sudden and fell to the ground. _"If this is as strong of Pokémon you can raise then you need to walk in their shoes," _Mew D yawned. He waved his arm and turned Alec into a squirtle. "What did you do to me," Alec asked. "I turned you into one of us," he replied simply. "This is the very first Pokémon you had right, so why not feel what it feels," Mew D laughed. He waved his hand again and then a black ball of energy surrounded Alec and shrunk around him. Steel began to form around the ball of energy until it looked like a pokeball. "See what we see, hear what we hear, feel what we feel, become what we are," Mew D chanted. Alec's belt floated up and equipped to Mew D and the pokeball attached to the belt. "I release you," he said waving his hand at the other pokeballs releasing Alec's Pokémon. The Pokémon ran away and abandoned their former master. "I think I'll enjoy being a trainer," Mew D laughed….


	5. Chapter 4 The Perfect Bond

**Well this was my longest chapter so far, so read, enjoy, and review.**

**Whose story should I follow more Tim's or Wendy's**

**Should I add a new trainer for Mew D to face off with or should I just hold off onn his story for now?**

**I Do not Own Pokemon, because the Genius Nintendo owns it.**

Chapter 4

"Chu, you're awake," the girl cried happily. "You wouldn't mind if I call you that, after all that is what you say," the little girl requested. "I really sound like that to you, oh well, as long as we have some form of communication I guess it's alright," Mew B (Chu) replied happily. "I'd ask you for your name, but you don't appear to understand me," Chu laughed. "You want to know my name, all right my name is Wendy," she replied. "How did you know what I was saying, could you understand me the whole time," Chu shouted angrily causing sparks to appear on the black dot on his forehead. "You seem upset, as a Pokémon trainer I can guess what you say, but my knowledge of Pokémon is limited, because I am new at training them," Wendy explained.

"Anyways, do you want to follow me on my journey," Wendy asked. "I've got nothing better to do, I can't fend for myself without getting hurt, you seem nice, and I'm in debt to you, so there is no reason why I shouldn't," Chu replied. "You will, that great," She cried with glee. Wendy and Chu now set off on their new journey together, but little did Wendy know, Chu (as the possibility of creating a Mew that could evolve) was not going to be let go of easily.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey trainer, I want to test my new skills," a teenage girl laughed with glee. The trainer grabbed on to his pokeball ready for what was to come. "Go minun, plusle," shouted the teenage girl. "A double Pokémon battle huh," the trainer replied. "Go charmeleon, beedrill," the trainer shouted. "You can't beat me, I have been researching sense a little girl to find the perfect bond," she shouted. _"Perfect bond, what does she mean by that," _the trainer thought? "Poison sting and flame thrower," shouted the trainer. "Both of you use thunder," the teenage girl reacted. The collision of powers caused all four Pokémon to fly back. "Thunder," she shouted again. "Dodge and retaliate with another flame thrower and poison sting," he shouted. They did as he asked, but they were unable to hit their opponents as well. "Your all right, but your still a newbie," she laughed. "Quit wasting your time with this kid and finish him off," a man from the shadows laughed. The trainer focused in on the other man and noticed he had a tattoo of an R on his right cheek.

The girl had a silver R on her necklace. "You're Team Rocket aren't you," the Trainer deduced. "Very good kid, get yourself a cookie," the man laughed. "You've caused our organization a lot of trouble for a newbie, Tim," he grinned. "Now you're going to regret it when we steel all of your Pokémon." "Charmeleon, beedrill get ready," Tim yelled. "I stopped your organization from hurting people and Pokémon," Tim yelled. "We don't care, all we know is to crush anyone the boss wants to crush," the man laughed. He grabbed on to one of his Pokeballs, but then they saw a white Pokémon that looks like a cat with wings and fire shooting out of its back fly by them and enter a cave. "Is that Mew E," asked the man with the tattoo on his face. "I knew daddy couldn't contain all of them for long," the girl pouted. "Let's go capture it, you got lucky kid, but next time we'll deal with you," the man laughed as they walked towards the cave.

"Wait, I won't let you take that Pokémon," Tim shouted. "But this one is ours," the teenage girl replied. "Then why would it run," Tim countered? "Don't bother with him, he can't stop us," the man laughed. "The reason why we were sent here is because he can stop us," the girl grumbled. "Fine I'll take care of him and you go get Mew E back," the man yawned. "Fine," she replied and left for the cave.

A woman crashed to the ground one mile away with all of her Pokémon. "I'll get that Pokémon," she grumbled before passing out.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Someone's approaching,"_ Mew E deduced. "Come on out, I know you're in there," the girl yelled. "I am Vivi, Dr. Thorsten's daughter and researcher of Team Rocket," yelled. "Fine, you want to play it that way," she laughed. "Nanos search and capture," she called out. Her backpack unzipped and metallic dust began to fly everywhere. _"What is this stuff,"_ Mew E telepathically communicated. "One of many of my designs," she laughed. "Pokémon aren't the only way to get power you know," she giggled. "We of Team Rocket are well known for our robotics designs." _"Insolent brat, do you think you can capture me with this," _Mew E yelled. Mew E formed a fir barrier around itself preventing the Nanos from getting close to it. "If you think that's all I brought to the table your wrong," Vivi screamed and threw silver Pokeball like objects in the air that shifted into steel bars that spun in the air with red lenses for eyes. "I got these from studying the unknown," she shouted as they shot black lightning at Mew E. "I call them the Negatives."

"Leave that Pokémon alone," shouted Tim as he made his way into the cave. "But Ryan was supposed to take care of you," she shouted. "You underestimated my connection with my Pokémon," Tim shouted. Vivi was shocked by this, he has such a strong connection with his Pokémon he could beat an Elite of Team Rocket. "Daddy requires this Pokémon for his Research, but…. I require you for mine," she laughed as her Nanos surrounded Tim and stripped him of his Pokeballs. Her Nanos then attached themselves to him and forced him to the ground. Once the Negatives knocked out Mew E the Nanos did the same and attached themselves to Mew E. "So, you brought them down," Ryan laughed as he entered the cave with his skin darkened as if he was hit by a flamethrower. "I think daddy can wait for his project," she decided. "Wait, were bringing it back to your lab," Ryan realized, but still had a confused look on his face. "The boy two," she replied. "OK, I lost to him, but that doesn't make him an important piece of your research," Ryan reasoned. "He has a connection with Pokémon that you don't and I need to find out what it is," Vivi explained. "You are way more experienced than him and you have stronger Pokémon, but you lost." "Fine, will take him back," he sighed. "But your dad is going to be pissed you stole one of his projects." "Daddy has four more, besides I work for the boss not him." The Nanos picked up the Trainer and the man-made Pokémon and followed the researcher and Elite back to their lab.


	6. Chapter 5 The Battle of Legends

**Neb: Chapter Five is finally up. I found myself stuck for a little while, but I should be updating more now.**

**The Boss: Review if you want, but know that Neb is so insignificant he doesn't own Pokemon. *Laughs like a Maniac***

**Neb: What have I done to him...**

Chapter 6

"Why does my past chase me? Why does it haunt me? Why do humans seek Power? Why do Pokémon wield it? If all Pokémon wield power, then why do they create creatures like me? I have so many questions and no one to answer." Mewtwo looked up in the sky and his eyes widened. "There are more of me, no wait they are different, but at the same time they are exact copies. They wonder what their true purpose is in life and why they were made. Even though the answer two those questions were in front of them the whole time they believe they can choose their own destiny. Shall I leave them alone or let them become experiments once again. Would I save them and be presented as a hero or fall victim to a trap." Mewtwo saw a pink ball of light fly through the stormy sky towards the other presence. "Me, but why am I levitating towards the danger?" Mewtwo decided to follow Mew and whiteness the new projects, though taking him out of isolation could mean he may never go back.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look here twerp, your handing us Mew B or things will get ugly," Bobby threatened. "No, I won't let you have Chu," Wendy shouted. "You named it, It doesn't even belong to you brat," Bobby shouted. "Look kid, how about you just hand us that Pokémon, because it as to go home now," Lilian smiled. Wendy stuck her tongue out at Lilian causing Lilian's face to turn red in anger. "That's it twerp," she shouted before summoning her charizard. "Charizard get that Pokémon," she shouted. "Go weedle," Wendy shouted. "String Shot," she shouted. "Blast Burn," shouted Lilian. Weedle was knocked out quickly. "Return, jigglypuff I choose you," Wendy through her next Pokémon. "Lullaby now," commanded Wendy. Charizard fell to sleep unable to resist the soothing music. "Charizard wake up," Lilian shouted. "Charizard return," she yelled before pulling out a whit pokeball with a picture of an R on top of it. "Go Moltrestwo," she shouted. "What the heck is that," Wendy shouted as she fell back in fear. "Wow, it's bigger than the real thing," Bobby gawked. A giant flaming bird appeared above all of them. "Wendy, that thing won't be able to hear jigglypuff's lullaby, I'll handle it," Chu decided. Chu jumped in front of Wendy and prepared an Electroball to fire. "ELECTROBALL," Chu shouted. The Moltres fell back from the electric attack and so did Chu. "Ouch," Chu winced before falling to the ground. "Chu, are you ok," shouted Wendy. Chu got back up and stood its ground. "Don't worry Wendy, I'll protect you," Chu assured. The Moltres returned to its feet and sent a powerful fireblast at Chu and Wendy. "Wendy, look out," Chu shouted. A pink ball appeared and protected Wendy and Chu. "Hi are you me," a pink creature asked. "Are you Mew," asked Chu. "That's what I am called yes," Mew replied while spinning. "Why are you yellow," asked Mew? "I'm your DNA mixed with a pichu's DNA," Chu replied. "Why would they do that," Mew asked with curiosity? "They wanted to make a Mew that could evolve, so they chose a baby Pokémon who would need to evolve in order to survive." "But how did they fuse our DNA together," Mew wondered? "I don't know," Chu replied. "I believe they have built a machine to do that." _All of you get back,_" a bigger version of Mew shouted as he tackled into the three of them protecting them from a fire blast.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's time," the Boss smiled before picking up his phone, "finally. Dr. Thorsten, I want you to send Mew C to my building at once," the boss commanded. "I can't wait to test this ancient weapon we recovered," the Boss laughed as he pulled a golden scepter from his desk. "Now the true battle of Legends shall begin and you will learn to longer defy me," the Boss laughed like a maniac. _"Nothing is greater than the Boss's obsession with Mewtwo,"_ One of the Guards thought to himself as a sweat drop formed on his head.


End file.
